Snottle
is a Rank D Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Snottle has a bizarre appearance, consisting of an unusual oval-shaped head mostly dark green in color, small yellow eyes and a prominent nose. Atop his head are two green horns. The rest of his body is khaki in color, as well of the lower side of his head. He is seen with his index fingers in both holes of his nose. He has an egg-shaped chest. He drops exporbs after defeated. It's believed it's his snot. While in his first appearance onwards he acts as nothing more than a mere nuisance to Nate, prompting him to summon Jibanyan to deal with him, eventually its revealed, he wants to be acknowledged by the human boy for he was born from one of the snots he used to pick as a younger child. Jibanyan is Nate's usual choice to deal with Snottle, much to the dismay of the cat Yo-kai. It isn't until the detective case that Jibanyan comes to sympathize with Snottle to the point of being hard to Nate for trying to evade him. Snottle's appearance and personality is a stark contrast to both of Kyubi and Venoct; nevertheless he is seen along with them. He saved them from one of Cuttincheez's gas attacks at one point. Snottle makes whoever is Inspirited pick their noses, specifically with both index fingers in each nostril. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Snottle tends to appear at various locations standing out in the open. He will battle you without prompting once you speak to him. He will give you a reward once you defeat him. Known locations include: The bridge in Miners Path (Mt. Wildwood), Prayer's Peak Tunnel (Blossom Heights), Shopper's Row (inside Mary's Coin Laundry), Riverbanks (Harrisville), Excellent Tower (Excellent Expressway), Wisteria Apartments (Breezy Hills), Ocean Beach (San Fantastico), Dreamer's Field Station. Yo-kai Watch 3 Snottle can be found in the Meadowbrooke Farm. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |30-66||Single enemy}} |50-110|Drain|Single enemy}} |||All enemies|Confuses all enemies by striking an oddly defiant nose-picking pose.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Snottle first appears at the end of Yo-kai Snottle, where he causes Nate to pick his nose, much to his annoyance. Nate summons Jibanyan to combat him, but the cat Yo-kai retaliates by using his Paws of Fury on both of them for ruining his meeting with a member of Next HarMEOWny. Snottle becomes a regular in the dynamic between Nate and the Yo-kai as evidenced in EP071, EP074, EP084 and EP098: * In EP071, Snottle terrorizes Nate during the Yo-kai Holiday. As every Yo-kai was observing that event, Nate even tried to get the Paranormal Expert to try to exorcise Snottle. It doesn't go well. Once the Yo-kai Holiday is over, Nate tries to summon his Yo-kai friends to deal with Snottle only to find them too tired from their holiday to deal with Snottle. * In EP074, Nate summons Robonyan to use a beam that would turn him, Whisper, and Jibanyan invisible so that they would pick their nose without being seen by anyone after they were inspirited by Snottle. In EP094, Snottle becomes the prime suspect in the murders of Kyubi and Venoct, caused by them picking their noses. After a while, however, it is revealed Snottle saved both of the handsome Yo-kai from Cuttencheez's gas attack by having them putting their fingers on their noses. In EP119, Snottle, Kyubi and Venoct team up and compete in the F-1 Yo-kai race. Near the end of the race, their are the second-to-last team to be eliminated. In EP120, Snottle's background is revealed. He was once one of Nate's snots which he used to pick as a small child, at which the once snot tried to avoid. After finally being evicted from Nate's nose, the snot eventually travelled around the world and finally returned to Nate's house several years after. The snot stick to one of the walls of Nate's room, prompting the boy to have Whisper clean it with a vacuum cleaner. After spinning due to the kinetic force of the device, the snot was expelled from the vacuum with an unusual glow and seconds later, it become Snottle. It then turns out that Snottle is just one of several Snottle that came to exist due to the numerous snots Nate used to pick out as a child. Snottle appears as the end of Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!, as Nate was inspirited by Snottle; his fingers stuck up his nose. Nate summons Jibanyan, but was furious as Jibanyan was interrupted from his Hawaii vacation in the Yo-kai World, and retaliates at Nate. The clip ends with Snottle saying "Hoji-hoji!", as the end credits begin to roll. Etymology * His Japanese name, "Hanahojin", is a combination of hana wo hojiru (鼻を穿る, "picking one's nose" and jin (人 - On'yomi reading, "person"). * His Latin America name, " Tomoko" is a contraction of "tomo moco" (i take snot), and his European Spanish name, "Comoco" is a contraction of "Como moco" (eat snot)\ * His English name is a pun on the word snot. Trivia * Snottle is one of the most annoying Yo-kai, as he keeps inspiriting Nate in all of his appearances. * Snottle is one of the few Yo-kai that can not be turned into a Soul in the second game, alongside Gargaros, Ogralus, Orcanos, Illuminoct, Moximous N, Moximous K, and Darkyubi. In other languages * Spanish (Spain): Comoco * Spanish (Latin America): Tomoko * French : Narinos * Italian : Dinaso * German: Bohris * Portuguese (Brazil): Narino * Korean: 코파코파 kopakopa * Japanese: ハナホ人 ''Hanahojin'' de:Bohris Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Green Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Uwanosora Tribe